If we hold on together
by Megnove
Summary: Coppia diversa dal solito XD Sulle note della colonna sonora di "Alla ricerca della valle incantata". Scelta strana, lo so. Ma è sempre Diana Ross.


**If We Hold On Together**

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope & glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

–Ehi, bimba. Una tazza di tè?

Una smorfietta mezzo divertita del labbro superiore. La notte è fresca sulla terrazza della villa. Il cielo estivo sembra trapuntato di stelle. –Non dirmi che ti sei messo a prepararlo apposta a quest'ora, vedendomi qui.

–Io? Giammai. Stavo andando a farmi un caffè nero bollente in cucina quando ti ho vista qua fuori e ho pensato che potessi gradire qualcosa di caldo. Che c'è, litigato con il tuo bello? Guai nell'idillio perfetto? Non mi dire.

Una risata sommessa. –Oh, no. Semplicemente non riuscivo a dormire. Dei… pensieri che continuano a girarmi in testa. E tu allora? Che ci fai in piedi nel cuore della notte?

–Ah, io ho litigato. Con la mia chitarra. ORE che cerco di comporre qualcosa di decente e mi vengono fuori soltanto sgorbi. Allora sono venuto a cercare ispirazione nella caffeina.

–Guarda che poi domani non ti reggerai in piedi.

–Sì, mamma. Vale anche per te comunque. Visto che come cantautore sono negato posso almeno farti compagnia e assolvere al mio ruolo di confidente? Così non mi sentirò del tutto un fallito stanotte e tu domani non avrai gli occhi arrossati.

–Insomma, dovrei parlarne con te per farti un piacere.

–Se vuoi vederla così, stellina.

La smorfia si ripete. –Resta pure. Non mi dai fastidio. Ma sai che preferisco non essere chiamata in quel modo.

–Nemmeno da me? Mi ferisci.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

–Allora… mia signora… vuota il sacco. Cosa ti tiene sveglia?

–Stavo pensando che… probabilmente… dovrei fare un salto a casa.

–Ma tu sei sempre a casa.

–Intendo la mia _vecchia _casa. Quella di prima.

–Oh.

–…

–Lui lo sa?

–…Ne abbiamo parlato.

–Ovvio che ti lascerà andare senza neanche chiederti il motivo. Non ha mai avuto neanche un sano briciolo d'egoismo, il ragazzo. Devo fargli più lavate di capo in proposito.

–…

–Ma visto che io invece sono molto più egoista… perché? E perché proprio adesso?

–La mia famiglia…

–Vuoi stare con loro?

–Voglio… _confrontarmi _con loro. È ora che lo faccia…

–…

–Mettere… la mia nuova vita… di fronte a quella vecchia. L'ho sempre evitato, prima. Pensavo di poter avere entrambe le cose. Oppure di non poter comunque tornare indietro. Ma ora…

–…

–Non posso più restare così infantile. È ora che _cresca_.

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

–Non ti ho mai vista infantile. Semmai, tu sei sempre stata molto più matura di me. Anche se ci vuol poco ad esserlo.

–Anche tu non dovresti sminuirti, sai?

–No, è vero. Nessun problema ad ammetterlo. Avrò qualche anno di più, ma… heh… io non sono mai cresciuto. Ho sempre avuto la testa per aria. Anche _prima_. Tu invece… sei quella che ci tiene coi piedi per terra tutti quanti. Sei importante. Forse non immagini neanche quanto.

–Io…

–Per questo sono così geloso di quello sbarbatello.

–Sei geloso?

–…Ehm…

–Qualcuno degli altri mi aveva… ma pensavo fosse solo uno scherzo… forse tu…?

–No! No! Non fare quella faccia! Io? Che vai a pensare?! Figurati se sono il tipo…

–…Sei arrossito.

–E va bene! Va bene! Un POCHINO, okay? Soltanto un pochino! Ma non è come pensi tu…

–…

–Io… sono cresciuto senza fratelli né sorelle. E coi miei non ho mai avuto un gran rapporto. Soprattutto con mia madre… a stento la vedevo all'ora dei pasti. Non ho mai avuto molto da dirle e lei comunque non mi chiedeva mai nulla. Era come se non l'avessi. E ora che non c'è più, lo rimpiango davvero molto. Una madre è… la prima donna che tiene a te. Questo sentimento, io non sono riuscito a conoscerlo.

–Vuoi dire che… è in questo modo che mi vedi?

–Ehm. Non solo io. Credo… che anche se ci vergogniamo a dirlo… un po' valga per _tutti_.

–…

–Siamo delle gran pellacce dure, noi. Abbiamo visto molte cose brutte nelle nostre vite. E non sempre ne siamo usciti bene. O puliti. Tante volte, ci siamo induriti… incattiviti. Non ci vuol molto a cominciare a prendersela con gli altri, quando sei stato ferito. O a desiderare di poter rendere pan per focaccia. C'è mancato poco, più di una volta, che diventassi un bastardo. Che facessi cose di cui poi mi sarei pentito. A volte, è successo davvero. Credo… che se lo chiedi a chiunque di loro, ti dirà la stessa cosa. Ma tu… sei sempre lì a comprenderci… a incoraggiarci… a _sgridarci_, quando serve. Ci ricordi per cosa dobbiamo combattere. Che cosa è davvero importante.

–…

–E ci ricordi di aggrapparci alla nostra natura umana. Anche quando rischieremmo di dimenticarlo. Per questo teniamo tutti così tanto a te. E facciamo affidamento su di te.

–…Davvero?

–Sei l'unica a non rendertene conto. Anche per il bambolo è così. Anzi. Per lui più che per chiunque altro.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

–Lo invidio. Perché lui è un _buono_. Non deve sforzarsi per esserlo come faccio io. È la sua _natura _essere compassionevole. Non sospettare mai di nessuno. Prendere le difese anche di chi gli ha fatto del male, o di chi potrebbe essere un nemico. È… un puro di cuore. Per questo si è meritato il nostro affetto. E il _tuo_.

–…

–Ma è anche ancora tanto un bambino. Per questo lo prendo in giro. Le sue qualità… sono anche ciò che lo rende vulnerabile. Fragile. Più di tutti noi. Ed è per questo che ha bisogno di te. Tu gli hai dato quella stabilità che aveva sempre cercato, anche senza saperlo. Non dirmi che non te ne sei accorta.

–No, io…

–È di questo che sono geloso. Perché non so se a me succederà mai la stessa cosa. Se avrò la stessa fortuna. Probabilmente no. Ne ho conosciute di donne, ma non sono mai stato molto bravo… con i sentimenti.

–Non…

–Per questo ho un po' paura che senza di te finirà per sbroccare. Heh. Non che non finiremmo per sbroccare _tutti_. Cavolo, non riesco a spiegarmi…

–Lo sai… che anch'io sono stata molto gelosa di _te_?

–…Eh?

–Guarda. Una stella cadente.

–Gelosa di me?! Tu?! Perché? Non mi avevi mai detto…

–Perché quella volta… _tu _eri lassù con lui. Tu potevi morire con lui. E io non c'ero.

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts, everyone_

–…Io… mi ero accorto che… mi trattavi un po' diversamente, quella volta. Dopo…

–Mi dispiace, sai.

–Pensavo di essermi immaginato tutto.

–…

–Tu… lo _sai _che quello che ho fatto… è stato per…

–Lo so. Per _noi_. Per me… per lui… e per tutti gli altri, incluso te stesso. Per questo ti sarò grata in eterno. Perché hai avuto un eroismo così grande. Perché sei stato un vero amico. E perché… se fosse accaduto il peggio… lui non sarebbe stato solo. Ma… in un angolo di me… un piccolo angolo infantile, egoista… avrei voluto essere al tuo posto.

–Ehi…

–E perciò ho detestato me stessa. Per essere stata inutile… per non aver avuto il potere di seguirlo… e anche per questo stesso pensiero che ti sto confessando. Non mi sento così meritevole di essere messa su un piedistallo… come mi vedete voi. Tante volte, sono stata debole. Tante volte, ho saputo soltanto lamentarmi. Essere infantile. Dire che volevo tornare come prima…

–…

–E ho capito… che era questo il vero motivo per cui non volevo tornare a casa. Perché avevo paura di scoprirmi troppo diversa. Troppo cambiata. Ma così non va bene. Devo affrontare la mia paura, ed anche la mia nostalgia… devo accettarmi come sono adesso, dentro. Altrimenti non potrei dar forza a nessuno. Non potrei esservi d'aiuto. E non meriterei la fiducia che riponete in me. Né… meriterei… _lui_.

–Perciò hai deciso…

–Sì. Devo incontrarli… mostrarmi a loro come sono ora… dir loro la verità, e accettare la loro reazione. E la _mia_.Lo devo… a voi, e a me stessa.

–…Tu lo sai che se fossimo morti lassù…

–…

–…_tu _ci saresti stata, non è vero?

–…Eh?

–Dove credi che quello scemo abbia trovato la forza di sacrificarsi per tutto il mondo? A chi credi che pensasse? Chi si vedeva davanti agli occhi quando stava per chiuderli? E qual è l'ultima parola che ha pronunciato prima di svenire? Io lo so. Io _c'ero_. Credi che una persona debole, come dici tu… sarebbe stata in grado di fare _questo_?

–Non… non me lo avevi mai…

–Forse stavo solo aspettando un'occasione così. O forse pensavo che non ce ne fosse bisogno. Perché tu lo _sai_. L'hai sempre saputo.

–…

–E adesso questa tua decisione… affrontare le cose, crescere… credi che avresti potuto prenderla, se non fossi già matura? Se non fossi già forte? Per me, conferma solo quello che ho sempre pensato sul tuo conto. E mi spinge ad ammirarti ancora di più.

–Io…

–Cos'è quella faccia?! Aaawww… sei proprio _scema_. Come _lui_. L'ho detto e lo ripeto, voi due vi _meritate a vicenda_.

–…Grazie. Davvero.

–Grazie di che? Ti sto insultando. Andiamo, non metterti a piangere adesso. Tieni il fazzoletto. Dai, rientriamo. Sono sicuro… che lui ha capito. E che pensa le stesse cose. E al mio posto, ora, ti direbbe… che quando sarà il momento, sarete insieme. _Tutti _saremo insieme. In fondo, in che altro modo ce ne vorremmo andare?

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

–Diana Ross


End file.
